The Other Way Around
by xXSakuraXxYakashiXx
Summary: Sakura is a new person, or is she? Everyone says that she is undateable, but Sasuke wants to chang that! Will he be able to make Sakura fall in love with him and be her first everthing? ItachixSakuraxSasuke. Turns into Sasuke and Sakura...or not. On HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

The Other Way Around

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto, and I hope Masashi Kishimoto-sensei if you're reading, please let Sasuke and Sakura become a couple and let them rebuild the Uchiha Clan. Thank you.

(In Sakura's View)

I was the new student to Konaha Academy, but who would know that I could make so many friends the first day. I was scared the first time I walked into Kakashi-sensei's room and had to tell the class about my self. I really like the uniforms they made us wear. Mine was a short pink skirt with a white and pink collar shirt and a pink tie around the neck. My shoes were black loafers and my socks ended at my knees.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, and yes this is my natural hair color. My parents and I just moved here about a month ago. I really like it here."

The students started to raise their hands one by one, wanting to ask me questions.

"All right now class settle down, Sakura will answer your questions later we need to get started."

They all put their hands down and got out their books. I was still standing in front of the class waiting to be assigned a seat.

"Sakura we have room for you to sit by hmm, let's see, ah, Sasuke Uchiha."

Everyone gasped, as I was walking to Sasuke, who had his hand raised to let me know where to sit, some girls gave me glares and started to smack their hand against their open fist.

I sat down hesitantly waiting for him to say something to me, but thank god he didn't. I wasn't the one to talk much.

"So your names Sakura?"

I didn't realize that he was talking to me at first, I was too consumed in my notes to hear him. He tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention I guess, and it worked.

"What do you want?"

"All I was saying is that your name is Sakura right?"

"Well, it sure isn't Suzie, now is it."

"Whoa, no need to snap at me I asked a simple question. Do you even know who I am Sakura?"

"Well, you sure are no Itachi that's for sure."

His face grew cold, and his eyes narrowed at me.

"How do you know my brother anyway?"

"That's none of your business Sasuke and please let me finish my notes."

I turned around to the teacher and finished taking the notes I needed for the test he was scheduling for next Monday. Sasuke was quiet the rest of the day and I didn't see him at lunch thank god, but that's when I met 'The Gang'

(Lunch Time)

I had my head in a very good book that was just reaching the climax of the story when someone smacked the spine of the book causing it to hit my face.

"Hey"

There sat in front of me a lot of people. I was familiar with some of them from some of my classes, the others I had never seen before.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka, and these are my friends."

She pointed to everyone sitting next to her and smiled a big grin scaring me outta my mind.

I was being polite and introduce myself as Sakura Haruno.

"Hello Sakura, I'm Neji Huyga of the Huyga clan. It's nice to meet you."

I nodded my head to show that I acknowledge his presence. And glanced at everyone sitting beside him in a line.

The next person introduced them selves as Tenten, and the person beside her as Naruto Uzumaki. The line went on and on so it went like this: Ino, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Temari, and finally, Gaara.

When they were finished speaking I guess they expected me to say something to them and explain about my self, but I am not the one to talk much.

"Sakura," Ino started," Have you met Sasuke Uchiha yet?"

I glanced at her and sadly shook my head yes.

"So do you think he is hot?"

"No, I have seen much better, and spit on better looking people than him."

Everyone looked in my direction that was sitting at the table.

"Sakura you're not head over heels for Sasuke? Normally every girl is, and no one even looks twice at us regular guys." Naruto said motioning over at the guys sitting with him.

"Don't worry I'm not the one for dating."

All the guys gasped, and all the girls whispered.

"Why not Sakura, were not bad people, just misunderstood."

"Thanks but no thanks Naruto, I am un-dateable."

I got up and took my tray of food to the drop off place and left the lunchroom happy that no one was going to bug me.

(Music Class)

I finally made it to my last class of the day with no problems. That is unless you count the whole lunchroom thing, but other than that I had a good day. I could hardly believe at first that they had a band class. Finally I get to play my flute, I haven't had a chance to play in over a week.

"Sakura, I didn't know that you played an instrument."

I glanced up from putting my flute together to see Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke standing there scrutinizing me, and my flute.

"Yes, I have played the flute all my life, what do all of you play?"

Neji held up a flute case, and so did Sasuke. Hinata held up small golden piccolo, and sat two seats away.

I was shocked to see Sasuke with a flute, but not so much with Neji. Sasuke sat on one side of me, and Neji on the other.

Neji asked me what songs I could play, and I told him about all the classical music he wanted to hear. Sasuke played several old songs by Chopin, and I joined in after the first measure in all of them. When we finished playing Neji was applauding as was the rest of the class.

"Sakura, you do play very well, how about you and I go grab some yogurt after class together?"

I looked at Sasuke like he had asked a stupid question.

"Sasuke I don't think so, you should be practicing more, you sounded flat in some measures, and sharp in others."

I stood up and put up my flute and left since class was over. Sasuke sat there dumbfounded as Neji hit the floor laughing.

When he was finished laughing at Sasuke being shot down by a girl for the first time, he sat upright in his chair and nudged Sasuke in the side saying, "The Great Uchiha isn't so great anymore."

Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts again and glanced at Neji.

"Why doesn't she automatically say yes like all the other girls here? Does she not see that I'm the hottest guy here?"

"Sasuke to tell you the truth, she doesn't date, Sakura is un-dateable, no one has been out with her."

"Neji, you need to quit playing around and spreading rumors, Sakura has to have gone out with some one at least once."

"No, she hasn't, for some reason she doesn't want to, today at lunch she even said that she has spit on better looking people than you."

"Do you think by the end of the year that I could be her first?"

"Her first what, Sasuke?"

"Her first everything."

"That is crazy, there's no way that you could even touch her let alone go out with her."

"Oh well, I all ways get what I want no matter what."

"Sasuke this is different, Sakura is un-dateable, there's no way in hell you will date her before anyone else. I over herd that your brother's group has their eyes set on her anyway, you know what that means, soon she will be untouchable."

"Where did you hear that? My brother probably doesn't even know her, even if he did, she's mine I saw her first anyway."

Neji got up from his chair and motioned that Sasuke do the same, "Come over to my house tonight and bring the gang, but leave the girls out ok, it's going to be a guys night."

Sasuke nodded his head and left the room going to his black and red Harley Davidson. He noticed that a silver and blue Harley Davidson special 2008 edition perched next to his.

As I was leaving the building to my ride I remembered that I left my book in the art classroom and had to go back and get it. I walked outside and saw Sasuke looking at my bike.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"Do you know who owns this bike Sakura?"

Well duh I know who owns it, too bad he doesn't know that I am the owner.

"Yes, why?"

"Tell them I said nice bike, and that the pipes are nice and loud."

I couldn't help it I cracked up laughing at him.

"What's so funny Sakura?"

"This is."

I opened one of the satchel bags and placed my books into it. Next I got on it and brought it to life by giving the throttle a good twist.

"Sakura what are you doing?"

"Leaving, why?"

"You mean to tell me you own this bike?"

I pulled it out of the parking space and switched it to first, and before driving off I said to Sasuke

"I like your bike too."

I didn't see his reaction to my statement, and to tell the truth I could careless.

When I arrived home I saw that my house had been broken into by some on during the day.

"MOM"

"DAD"

No answer, I tried again and still nothing, I walked into the living room and saw broken glass, pictures on the floor, chairs, couches, and the TV on the floor.

I called for my mom and dad again but still nothing, I walked in the kitchen and saw that the person had messed that up even more.

Now I was panicking, still no answer from my mom and dad, as I advanced into the bedrooms upstairs saw it.

My parents were on the floor blood soaked and dead, someone had killed them and left a note for me on my mother's body that was overleaping my dads.

(The Note)

Sakura Haruno,

I see that you have seen my handy work if your reading this. Too bad I couldn't get you, but there's all ways next time. Remember My little cherry blossom who's property you are, and that if you do what I think you will, then your parent's won't be the only ones dead.

Love,

Kimimaro

(End Note)

"NO" I screamed at the top of my lungs, how am I supposed to live now? No parents, the other Haruno's are all ready dead from old age or Kimimaro.

I did the only thing I knew to do. I called Tsunade.

"Sakura what on earth happened here? Did Kimimaro track you down here too?"

"Yes Tsunade, he did and he also killed my parents, I can't live here any more."

"I understand Sakura, I will find someone to look after you, and a place for you to live for the time being."

"Thanks ever so much Tsunade."

"Your welcome."

"Now, Sakura come with me to my office and lets see what we can do."

I followed her all the way not speaking to anyone, the vision of my dead parents bodies were fresh in my mind, its like your happy all of a sudden then you come home to see your parents dead and laying on the floor bloody, bruised, tear stained face, and you weren't there to protect them.

When we arrived a lady with long pitch-black hair, wearing a black shirt, and a tan skirt. She was young looking about her mid 30's and was beautiful.

"Hello, Tsunade welcome back, Hello Sakura."

I didn't know what to say, she never told me her name at all.

"Hello, uh, what's your name?"

She laughed and gave me a heartwarming smile.

"Sakura, you can call me Mrs. Uchiha."

Mrs.Uchiha? Is this Sasuke's mother?

"Mrs.Uchiha, are you by any means Sasuke Uchiha's mother?"

"Yes, Sakura and Itachi's too."

I smiled and went over to Tsunade's desk and sat down on the couch.

"Mrs.Uchiha, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, Tsunade."

"Will you let Sakura stay with you? Her parents were just killed and I don't know any other family she would be safe with."

"Sure, Sakura do you have your stuff with you?"

"No, Mrs.Uchiha I'll get some of my workers to bring it over so Sakura hasn't a thing to worry about."

She motioned for me to stand and I did walking over to her and hugging her.

"From now on Sakura you can call me Mom, or Mother."

When we were walking to the compound that all the Uchiha's lived in, she told me funny stories of Sasuke, and Itachi. She even told me that she all ways wanted a daughter. I wouldn't be that hard to find in the compound, I was the only one with pink hair and green eyes, ever one else had the Uchiha characteristics.

"Sakura?'

I turned around to see Sasuke standing with a boy about our age. He was an Uchiha too, and looked like Sasuke. I think it was Itachi, but it has been so long since I have seen him that I couldn't remember him even if I wanted to.

"Sakura, I assume you know my sons Sasuke, and Itachi, they look like they know you."

I glanced over at my new mothers direction and smiled, "Yes mom I know them we go to school together."

Her face brightened up when I said the word mom and she hugged me tight like a stuffed animal.

"Sakura, you called me mom, oh, I love having you as a daughter."

I didn't hear Sasuke and the other boy as they snuck up behind us. When mom finally let me go I took a quick breath, but screamed when Sasuke grabbed me from behind in a bear hug.

"Sakura what are you doing here? Did you finally decide to take me up on the yogurt offer?"

His mother shook her head and sighed," Sasuke be nice to Sakura, she will be living with us from now on so don't be hard to get along with."

I swear Sasuke's eyes got big like melons and he let a little yelp escape his lips. I glanced over at Itachi and saw him smile at me before kissing our mom and going inside.

"Where will she stay mom?"

"With you in your room of coarse, you have two beds in there, don't be a hog Sasuke share."

Before she left she hugged Sasuke and me one last time and kissed us both on the cheek.

"Wow your mom is real nice Sasuke."

"That's what everyone says, but I do agree she is nice, but it's my dad you have to look out for, he's not so nice."

We stood there for some time watching all the little kids play, and the clouds roll by the flesh warming sun. It was nice and peaceful with Sasuke at my side.

"So you wanna go in and have a tour of the house?'

I nodded my head yes and blushed as I let him hold my hand so I wouldn't get lost.

He showed me the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and Itachi's room. Last was his and my room. When I entered I was immediately stunned at what was before me.

**(Read and Review so I can continue writing, with out yall I wouldn't be able to come up with some of the stuff that I do)**

**Sasuke: You make me sound so gay. I could get Sakura any time I want.**

**Sakura: Oh, really Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Well everyone knows you like me, it's obvious in the ANIME, and MANGA!**

**Sakura: So, I don't know why I do. You don't like me.**

**Sasuke: (Whisperers to himself) That is what you think.**

**Sakura: What did you say?**

**Sasuke: Nothing just read and review and see how Sakura's and I relationship develops. Ja-ne**


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Way Around

(Recap)

_He showed me the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and Itachi's room. Last was his and my room. When I entered I was immediately stunned at what was before me._

(End Recap)

The room was huge, their were two beds one had red sheets, and the other had pink sheets, a huge TV monitor was in front of the beds on the wall with every kind of video game system you could think of. I also saw another door in the room and walked up to it, Sasuke was right behind me and laughed.

I opened it up and there was a huge a bathroom in his room, two sinks, and a shower, with glass panels, and a long spa like tub on the other side.

"I thought there was only one bathroom?"

"No, do you see the door over there?" He pointed to a black painted door beside the tub." It goes to Itachi's room. We share the bathroom, and now we will share it with you."

"So that's what that door is, I wondered what it went to."

We exited the bathroom and I ran over to the bed with all my stuff on it and opened the first suite case.

"What did you bring with you Sakura?"

"Just some stuff, want to help me unpack?"

"Sure."

I handed him piece after piece of clothing, and shoes. When we got to my third suite case he was give out. The only things left was all of my pictures, and dolls.

I put all the pictures on my dresser, and arranged them from oldest to newest. Sasuke wondered over to them and started looking at them.

"Who's this Sakura?"

I turned around and saw him holding the picture with Kimimaro, beside me holding me close to him smiling, and I was putting bunny ears behind his head laughing, and Itachi was beside me holding my free hand, and smiling at me.

"That's Kimimaro, him and I used to go out."

"Then who is the other guy holding your hand?"

"You don't know, Sasuke, that is Itachi."

"You mean that this guy is supposed to be my brother?"

"If you don't believe me then ask him."

He grabbed the picture and me and went to find Itachi. Well, we found him; he was outside stargazing. I remember that he used to take me star gazing on beautiful nights like this when I was going out with Kimimaro.

"Itachi, who is this?"

He sat up and we sat down. Sasuke held the picture out to him and he took it glancing at me in the process.

"It's a picture of Sakura, Kimimaro, and me. Why didn't you ask her Sasuke, I'm sure she would tell you?"

"I did but I didn't believe her, so how did you met each other?"

"Sakura, do you mind?"

I shook my head no and he continued.

"Well, Kimimaro came to me and told me that he met a beautiful girl in the village while on an escort mission, she had pink hair and green eyes. He didn't get her name and asked if I could. I asked the hokage if there was a girl with pink hair in the village that he could think of off hand. He told me that there was only one girl and her name was Sakura Haruno. I went to her house and we talked and I told her who sent me. She asked me if I could ask Kimimaro to go with her to the Cherry Blossom festival. I did and they met again and that's how the picture came to be."

I said a small thank you to Itachi for not saying anything else. Sasuke didn't need to know anything else for right now anyway.

"Sasuke, do you mind if I talk to Sakura alone, we have something important to discuss."

Sasuke glanced over at me and I smiled hiding my true thoughts, and I nodded my head yes to show it was okay. He took the picture back and left.

"Sakura I know why your are living with us, and I don't like what he did either. I told him not to, but he didn't listen. I'm so sorry."

He lay back down and looked at the stars. I stood up and layback down across from him, our heads touching and black hair mixing with pink.

"I know you're sorry and would have tried to stop him, but I wish that he didn't take my parents. Sometime I wish it was me instead."

He moved his hands behind his head and let out a sigh.

"Sakura, I would feel horrible if he killed you, and you know as much as I do that he won't kill you, if you want to admit it or not he still loves you."

"I thought I told him that I don't love him anymore. Is that why he left a note? To make sure that I don't date anyone?"

Itachi rolled over on his stomach, and propped his head on his hands. I was still lying down under his towering figure.

"He left a note? What did it say?"

"Here read it for yourself, and do I have to sleep in Sasuke's room tonight?"

I took the crumbled piece of parchment out of my skirt pocket and handed it to him.

"Well doesn't he sound nice? Sakura, why don't you want to sleep in his room?"

"Itachi, you can't tell anyone this, but I am afraid that Kimimaro is watching me, and I don't want him to hurt Sasuke. If he sees me in the same room with him then he would kill him."

"So you would rather stay with me and let him kill me?"

"No! Itachi, he knows that you would never love me, and you and him are friends so you can tell him I am not dating anyone and no one gets hurt."

I looked in his black eyes pleadingly, hoping that he would say yes to my question, and understand where I was coming from.

"I only have one bed Sakura? Where will you sleep?"

"We can share, if that's okay with you?"

I think I saw a blush cross his face as he nodded his head yes and helped me up. We walked back to the house hand in hand laughing and smiling.

"Mom, where is Sasuke?"

"He was invited to go to Neji's house and he said that he would be back soon."

"Thanks, I'll be with Itachi okay."

"That's fine sweetie, remember that tomorrow isn't a school day, so you get to sleep in."

"Yata, no school, but what am I supposed to do if I don't go to school?"

Itachi's hand squeezed mine and I looked up at him and he smiled.

"You and I could hang out together, just you and me, we can do what ever you want."

"That's sounds fun, but why do we do things that both of us like."

"Fine with me."

He escorted me to his room, which was a lot like Sasuke's, but with one bed. I let go of his hand and ran over to the bed jumping on it when I reached it.

"Sakura, quit jumping on my bed, remember we both have to sleep there and I at least want it comfortable."

"Fine, you always did ruin the fun."

He stopped moving and looked at me sitting in the middle of the large bed. The lights clicked off and I was in complete darkness. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face! When the lights came on Itachi wasn't where he supposed to be, and I was freaking out!

"Itachi, where are you, this isn't funny, Itachi!"

The next thing I knew I was laying down on my back with Itachi on me.

"What are you doing Itachi?"

"This."

He started to tickle me, I laughed and I kicked, but he held me down and kept tickling me.

"Ita- chi-, I can't bre-ath."

"So, whose ruined the fun now?"

He let me up and my sides were hurting me from all the laughing. As soon as I caught my breath, I tackled Itachi back tickling him for what he did to me. He smiled a huge grin that I have never seen, and I stopped tickling him to look at his face.

"Sakura, what's wrong? I'm not mad at you."

"………"

I cupped his face in my hand and he sat up and held me in his lap, looking at me with the same intensity.

"Sakura"

"Yes"

"What made you stop? Weren't you having fun?"

"Yes"

"Then what's wrong?" I glanced at his hand that was on my face holding it in place, and leaned closer to his face. We were not even centimeters apart, Itachi looked in my eyes and I looked in his.

We crashed our lips onto each other and the feeling was that of, of, of, I don't know how to explain it. I didn't want it to stop, but I don't love Itachi like this, at least I don't think so.

He reached behind me and gently laid me down on the bed his hand on my back making it arch up. I had my hands under his arms on his back pulling him down. Sadly we broke apart and I was panting for air, he moved a piece of stray hair that had found its way to my face, and kissed my cheek slowly moving down to my neck sucking my skin.

I knew that I was going to have a mark from this, but I was going to make sure Itachi had one too. He found his way back to my face and kissed my lips again, this time he licked my lower lip and I parted my mouth a little to see what he was gonna do. His tongue found its way in my mouth, and fought with mine. He won, but I stopped the kiss and flipped so he was under me. I trailed kisses down his neck leaving marks, when I moved my hand down his chest he let out a moan, and I laughed.

"Are you having fun Itachi?"

"How far do you want to take this Sakura?"

"Just this far for now."

"Well how far is this?"

"Let's see, holding hands, kissing, holding each other down on a bed, French kissing, moaning, touching, and that's it."

"That's pretty far don't you think?"

"Itachi, I'm going to get a bath okay."

"Don't you want to keep going?"

"Not now, what would Kimimaro say if he knew his best friend was with his ex-girlfriend that he hasn't gotten over?"

"Sakura, your over here for more than him, your gonna have to marry one of us?"

"What do you mean one of us? I can marry who ever I want."

"That's not what your parents told mine, you see Sakura, our moms grew up together and when they were pregnant the agreed that if your mom had a girl it would marry one of my moms sons."

"So that's what my mother meant when she said that I need to meet an Uchiha. Itachi I'm gonna get a bath now, I need to think."

I went to Sasuke's room and grabbed my pink short shorts and black tank top. He still wasn't back yet, and I got a black towel down from the closet in the bathroom, and got my warm water started.

It didn't take long for the tub to fill up, and I added some bubbles, so if Itachi was to come in, which if I know him like I think I do he will, he won't see anything. I undressed and climbed into the tub sighing as the warm water touched my cold skin.

"Knock, Knock."

Sasuke walked into the bathroom with a towel wrapped around himself and a smile on his face.

"Itachi, what are you- SAKURA, I thought you were Itachi I am so sorry, please don't be mad."

"Sasuke, when did you get back? I was just in your room getting my clothes but you weren't in there?"

"I actually just got back from Neji's and I was gonna take a shower, but now I'll wait."

"It's okay, as long as your not taking a bath, it's fine with me, just don't peek."

He walked over the to the shower and started it waiting until the steam to cover the glass until he got in. As soon as he got in I saw the bathroom doorknob turn.

"Sakura, did you get the memo about no school?"

"Yeah, Itachi and I just walked in when your mom told us,"

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing important, just the old times."

The bathroom door opened and Itachi was walking in and sat on the floor beside me looking at the shower.

"Who's in the shower, Sakura?" He whispered over to me before going over to the toilet.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking out loud."

"About what?"

I glanced over at Itachi and he was going to flush the toilet while Sasuke was in the shower! He smiled at me and pulled the leaver down.

"OUCH, OW, OW, OW, HOT HOT HOT! Who flushed the toilet?"

Itachi walked over to the shower and rubbed away some of the steam to show his face. Then he ran out of the bathroom laughing and slammed the door in Sasuke's face when he jumped out of the shower and ran after him.

"Sasuke, you might want this."

I was holding out a towel to him and ducked my head underwater when he turned around.

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"I came up and a blush was evident on my face, he glanced down and a blush was slowly creeping across his face as he took my towel and wrapped it around himself and backed away to his room.

I laughed as I was getting out of the tub and wrapped the towel around my body before leaving the bathroom to Itachi's room. He was lying down on the bed with the covers over his head pretending to be asleep.

"Itachi, that was mean, why did you do it?"

"Why not, Sasuke is so annoying, it feels good to get him back."

"Well, you did more than make the water hot."

"What do you mean, Sakura?'

"When he ran after you he forgot his towel and flashed me!"

"HA, HA, HA, you're right that's more embarrassing than just making water hot."

"Whatever, don't look."

"Huh?"

I dropped the towel and put on my pajamas, and when I was finished I looked over at Itachi and he had the pillow over his face.

"I'm finished now, let's get something to eat I'm starving."

He sat up and took my hand leading me into the huge kitchen that was packed with any and every kind of food you could want.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Well, do you have any tomato soup?"

"Do we ever."

Itachi and I turned around to see Sasuke standing in the thresh way wearing a pair of boxers and no shirt. He went over to the cabinet, opened it up, pulled out a can of tomato soup, and started making it for me.

"Sasuke don't you think you should at least put on some clothes, Sakura doesn't want to see your man boobs before bed.

"What do you mean, I have a freaking six pack! That's more than what you have."

I slammed my hand on the counter before smacking both of them on the back of the head, why do they have to be so stupid?

"Sakura, what was that for? I didn't do anything."

"Sasuke, just make the soup, and you Itachi quit picking on Sasuke."

They rubbed the back of their heads and went there separate ways. I herd a motorcycle crank up, and glanced over at Sasuke and Itachi.

"Why is my bike starting up?"

"We have no clue, but I have a feeling that your gonna find out."

"Your damn right Itachi."

I ran out the house to the back where they keep the cars and bikes to see a man on mine. He was older and looked like my dad. I crept up behind him and saw that he was an Uchiha because he had a symbol on his shirt.

"Who are you?"

"First tell me who you are."

I was beside him now and introduce my self as Haruno Sakura.

"So you're my new daughter that Mikto was talking about."

(I think that is Sasuke mothers name, but if you could tell me his fathers thanks)

"You must be Mr. Uchiha, I'm sorry but when I hear my bike crank up and I didn't do it I get worried."

"I can understand that, such a nice bike would derisive such care I guess."

"Yes sir, and thank you for letting me live with you."

"It's the least I owe your father, he was so nice and would help anyone out as much as he could."

"So you knew my father."

"Did I ever, we got in so much trouble together when we were young that if it wasn't for your mother and Mikto we would still be in school."

"He was that much of a trouble maker."

"Yeah, and so was I. Sakura, did you buy this bike or did your parents?"

"Actually, it was my dads, but he gave it to me when I turned 16. Mom freaked when she found out but dad told her that I was fine."

"That sounds like your mother, she loved you so much and your dad thought of you like the world."

"Every time I ride this bike it reminds me of him and everyone says that I look my mother and I'm sure you would agree."

He turned it off and got off the bike placing his hand on my shoulder and saying before going inside the house," You look like her, and you have your fathers attitude, two combinations that are perfect together, and I hope that you enjoy what's left of your life, but to let you know, you have my blessing on everything you do because I know that you will choose the right thing in the end, no matter how hard it is."

I stood beside by my bike with the cool wind blowing my long hair hitting my tear stained face in the night, I walked into the moonlight and as it enveloped me in its beauty I could hear the last thing my mother said before I left for school.

"_Sakura, I want you know that I love you and will be with you always as long as you need me."_

I looked up into the night sky and saw all the stars twinkle at me like my mothers eyes when she looked at me, the moon was full and looked like it was going to explode because it was big, like my fathers smile.

"Mom, Dad, Where are you now? Can't you see that I need you now more than ever."

"Who are you talking to Sakura? Your soup that I made is getting cold."

"Sasuke, It's no one."

He came up behind me and saw that I wiping away tears, tears meant for my parents, the tears that I was supposed to cry at their funereal tonight, the one I didn't attend.

"Are you okay Sakura? Do you want me to help you inside?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just give me some time, I'll be fine soon."

We walked inside and Itachi came to my side as soon as he saw that I was crying. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck in a hug that I desperately need. I felt like I was loosing everyone dear to me.

"Sakura, do want to talk about it now, or wait?"

We pulled apart and were arms lengths apart now holding each other.

"Can I wait until later, I'll take my soup to the bedroom and eat it there then we can talk."

"That's fine with me, Sakura"

I took the soup bowl in my small shaking hands and went straight to Itachi's room and lay on the bed watching the TV. Thinking about what Mr.Uchiha had said.

**(REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THOUGHT. NO FLAMES PLEASE, I WORKED HARD ON THIS AND I KNOW IT SOUND LIKE SHE IS WITH ITACHI BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO I WANT HER TO BE WITH. SO TELL ME WHO YOU WANT HER TO END UP WITH.)**


End file.
